Pinhead Pierre actress
|image= The_girl_flying_a_kite.png |caption= The girl flying a kite during "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)". |gender= Female |age= Unknown |nationality= American |hometown= Danville |profession= Student (on vacation) |parents= Unnamed father |first= "Greece Lightning" |last= "Doof 101" |voice= None}} Physical appearance She has brown hair that curves up at the bottom, with a red headband and straight bangs in front. Though difficult to see because she is mostly in the back ground, her eyes are dark blue. She wears pink shorts and a red short sleeved shirt with pink trim at the cuffs and collar. Her shoes are brown sneakers and she wears white socks with pink puff balls at the heel. In later episodes (the first being The Remains of the Platypus) her shirt and head band are bright pink and her shoes are magenta. In part of the song, "Not So Bad A Dad", she is dressed as a fairy in shades of pink, with white daisies adorning her headband. In 'Happy New Year!" she wore brown shoes, blue jeans, a blue headband and a red sweater that had a white turtleneck under a maroon jacket with pink fur at the sleeves and collar. Family Unfortunately establishing any family connections has proven extremely difficult as she has been seen with numerous teens and adults throughout the series. Some examples are; *In "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" she appears wearing three different numbers and is paired with three different dads. Although she mostly appears with number/dad 8. **In the same episode, during a sack race which she is competing in, she is seen standing among the spectators between two women in blue shirts. The taller one in the darker shirt works in reporting and was seen in the company of Balthazar Horowitz. *In "Great Balls Of Water" she is seen in a crosswalk holding hands with a woman in in a purple jump suit. *In "It's No Picnic" she is seen skipping down a plaid sidewalk while holding the arm of a female character who sometimes appears as an extra teen and sometimes as an extra adult. Background Information It's very likely she lives within a few houses of Phineas and Ferb as she frequently appears in scenes that occur there. In "Doofapus" she's with the gang buying smoothies from a passing vendor in front of Phineas and Ferb's house, and in "Happy New Year!" she attends Isabella's party about which Vivian said, "I have all the neighborhood kids tonight." It could be possible that her name is on the scoreboard on the Father-Daughter competition. The shown names are Susan, Hazel, Melissa, Ruby and Lynn ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). Determining her age is difficult because she changes relative size and is sometimes cast as an extra preteen and sometimes as an extra toddler. You can see here, on the left she's dancing with some preteens and is taller than Baljeet, however, here on the right she is with some toddlers and is shorter than Balthazar. In "Nerds of a Feather" two of her interests are revealed. First, she is a "Finkie", and second, she is a "Ducky Momo" fan. In the first scene inside the convention she is at the lower left of the frame dressed in her "Finkie" costume standing in front of a "Ducky Momo" vendor. She appears among the "Finkies" several times throughout the episode. Also, during "Ducky Momo is My Friend", she is briefly seen pointing into a "Momo Land" booth as Candace walks by. Skills and abilities *'Soccer.' In "My Fair Goalie", she is seen playing soccer. *'Dancing.' In Summer Belongs to You (song), she demonstrates skill at dancing in sync with many of the other kids. *'Acrobatics.' In The Remains of the Platypus she displays acrobatic skill by swinging from a stand of string cheese and executing flips. In Leave the Busting to Us! she is seen waterskiing in an inverted human pyramid standing on Buford's left shoulder. *'Pyramid Sports.' Assuming that the basic skill would be necessary to accomplish it as part of a human pyramid, ** She can waterski. ** She plays badminton. ** She is a longjumper. ** She can execute stunts on a bike in a skatepark. ** She is a skilled archer. Gallery Appearances Trivia *She is one of the extras that often appears multiple times in one scene. *Her size relative to other characters varies from episode to episode. **She changes size several times during the song Summer Belongs to You. pl:Nienazwana dziewczynka (szatynka) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Background Characters Category:P